Encore eut il fallu que je me rappelasse de tout
by Chneufleur
Summary: Même avec un Rapeltout, on ne peut pas toujours se souvenir de tout.


**Discalmer :** Les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à J. !

Pairing : Biiiiin, pour changer, HP/DM. M'enfin c'est à peine suggéré.

Auteuse : Chneufleur. (c'est moi !)

Note : Incroyable, j'ai réussi à faire une fic de moins de mille mots… Un vrai One-shot pour du vrai ! Enfin bref, voilà les courtes tribulations d'un Rapeltout et de son Malfoy… ou alors d'un Malfoy et de son Rapeltout, je sais plus, et puis c'est presque pareil.

**Encore eut il fallut que je me rappelasse de tout.**

En volant le Rapeltout de Londubat au tout début de sa première année, Draco Malfoy s'était rendu compte de quelque chose : il était complètement tête en l'air. Voir la sphère devenir rouge sang l'avait beaucoup agacé et il s'était vengé sur Potter.

Manque de bol le Gryffondor était un surdoué au Quidditch et avait décroché le poste d'Attrapeur grâce à lui.

La semaine suivant, sa mère lui avait envoyé un beau Rapeltout tout neuf, mais ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il oubliait.

Certains jours il trouvait très vite et mettait sa cravate, une chaussette qui faisait la paire, écrivait ses rouleaux de parchemins au dernier moment, empruntait plumes, encriers et manuels à son voisin de table Blaise Zabini. Mais dans d'autres cas, c'était un vrai cauchemar.

Il passait des heures à fixer cette satanée chose qui refusait de perdre son horrible couleur rouge Gryffondor. Il lui fallait les moqueries de Potter pour qu'il pense à mettre du gel, le soutient des autres Serpentards pour qu'il ne disperse pas ses affaires aux quatre coins du château, l'aide inopinée de Rogue pour qu'il n'ait pas de retard dans ses devoirs et les lettres régulières de sa mère pour qu'il n'oublie aucune fête, que ce soit son propre anniversaire ou celui des autres.

En grandissant, Draco avait découvert avec horreur que cela empirait. Il oubliait les heures des repas, l'emplacement de ses salles de classe et ses sujets de bagarre avec Potter.

En plein match de Quidditch il avait été distrait par une superbe action de l'équipe adverse (une frappe à deux des jumeaux Weasley) et la recherche du vif d'or lui était sortie de la tête – jusqu'à ce que Potter l'attrape sous son nez.

Mais le pire était sans conteste ce maudit jour de cinquième année (un mercredi pluvieux), où il avait oublié de mettre un caleçon. Merlin, ce fut le jour le plus atroce de sa vie. Dès qu'il essayait de s'esquiver pour courir vers son dortoir, quelqu'un le retenait. Seule son éducation lui avait permis de ne pas commettre d'hécatombe.

Bon, pendant la guerre, cela lui avait sauvé la vie et celle de sa famille. Il avait bêtement oublié d'informer Voldemort qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et était devenu agent double en entrainant son père et sa mère avec lui.

Et puis étais-ce vraiment sa faute s'il n'avait pas songé à prévenir Voldy qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le Survivant ?

Après la fin de la guerre, le blond avait entamé ses études de futur potionniste. Il avait oublié de haïr les Gryffondor et s'était retrouvé à donner des cours de rattrapage en potions au grand Harry Potter pour qu'il puisse se maintenir au niveau de ses cours d'Auror.

Peut-être que lui avait besoin de centaines de mémos pour survivre, mais c'est un cerveau entier qui manquait à Potty (franchement on n'a pas idée de confondre la recette de Felix Felicis avec celle de la Goutte du mort-vivant).

Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, Draco était très fier. Après des années d'effort, son Rapeltout – qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis onze longues années – était blanc depuis plus d'une semaine, un véritable exploit pour lui !

Il avait pensé à mettre son réveil, il s'était habillé sans rien omettre, le lait pour son chocolat chaud du matin n'avait pas débordé de sa casserole, ses clefs étaient dans sa poche avec sa baguette et non pas chez lui, et lui avait embrassé son petit ami endormi avant de partir se promener (oui, parce que Draco a aussi oublié que les garçons sont « censés » aimer les filles).

Il marchait à grands pas et fit rouler son Rapeltout entre ses doigts. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait bientôt pouvoir se débarrasser de cette horripilante petite chose en verre. Draco avait hâte de poser l'objet enchanté sur sa cheminée et de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Il consulta sa montre pour voir s'il avait le temps d'acheter des croissants et de rentrer avant que son feignant de petit copain ne daigne se lever.

En ouvrant la main il vit son Rapeltout. Rouge grenat.

« AAAAAARGH ! » s'écria-t-il en faisait sursauter plusieurs passants.

Draco fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait oublié de dire à son petit ami que ses parents venaient pour le diner. Harry allait le tuer, il n'aurait pas ses vingt-quatre heures de préparation mentale habituelles.

The end.

Héhéhé. J'aime écrire des trucs inutiles. Ah, vous aviez remarqué ? Ah bah bon. 'Fin voila quoi.

A la prochaine !


End file.
